


terribly tragic and not at all true

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Rescuing Each Other, Spies & Secret Agents, and flirt a lot, they're rival spies but they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: This is not the story of their first meeting.(That part comes later. It is, however, the story of two people on opposite sides working together to save each other's lives.)





	terribly tragic and not at all true

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Written for week 4: The Boy Next Door.  
**Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

“It was terribly tragic. I didn’t even have time to mourn because _somebody_ moved into my dead best friend’s house immediately after.” Magnus tilts his head to indicate Alec, as if he hasn’t been talking nonstop about Alec for the past several minutes. “He’s been a pain in my very pert ass ever since.”

Magnus looks over as if to say, _your turn._

There’s no reason to play along with this farce of a distraction. Alec’s only in this mess because Magnus crashed his op and blew his cover. His training is clear: throw the enemy agent to the wolves and escape with the intel he came for.

When Alec doesn’t immediately respond, something like resignation flashes in Magnus’ eyes.

An ugly tug twists deep in Alec’s stomach. Magnus is a capable agent. He’s foiled enough of Alec’s missions to attest to his skills, but even he could be brought down in a moment of weakness. Their current state, cuffed and staring into the barrel of a gun, definitely qualifies.

“That’s not how we met.” Alec shoots back. The light comes back into Magnus’ face and something warm flutters in Alec’s chest. “You hit my parked car when your cat jumped on your face. Because you thought it was a good idea to bring your cat grocery shopping. Newsflash, it was stupid.”

“Are you calling my cat stupid? After I showed you photos?”

There had indeed been photos. Alec had been cuffed to a radiator at the time, unable to stop Magnus destroying every communications device Alec carried. He still isn’t sure whether the cat pictures were a taunt or some kind of weird apology.

In retrospect, Alec can admit the cat was cute. Still, he can’t resist getting the last word. “It’s not your cat I’m talking about.”

“If you two are finished,” the man with the gun interrupts before Magnus can respond, “you’re going to tell me where you hid the flash drive. First one to speak lives.”

It’s at that moment when Alec finally gets the angle of his lockpick just right. The handcuff on his left wrist clicks open and Alec lunges, twisting the gun away. A fist slams into the side of his face and the world spins. Before he can recover, Magnus runs past him. His hands are still bound behind him but he drops his shoulder and tackles the man like a professional football player rather than the international spy he is.

The gun skids across the floor.

Alec gives chase. When he turns back, Magnus is looping his legs through his hands so they’re cuffed in front of him. Their attacker is unconscious.

Sashaying over to Alec, Magnus extends his hands palm-up. “I don’t suppose you’re willing to share.”

It takes Alec a moment to realize Magnus means the lockpick.

“That depends,” Alec answers, though he’s already placing the tool in Magnus’ hand. “Do you remember how we _really_ met?”

Magnus smiles. “Why don’t I tell you over dinner.”


End file.
